Merry Christmas, Sapphire!
by GuardianDragon98
Summary: My first ever ROTG Christmas story. It's Sapphire's first Christmas as a Guardian. But on this festive time of year, she's torn about who should she spend Christmas with. Should she celebrate with her new family or with her birth family? In the end, a certain winter spirit shows to her the true meaning of Family during Christmas. Rated T because I'm kind of paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, hey, hey guys :D**

**My first ever Christmas story for ROTG. I know, I haven't been posting that much ROTG material…I've just been really busy with school and also on my HTTYD fan fics. But of course I haven't forgotten about Sapphire and Jack.**

**I have a lot of ideas for them. Just not enough time yet to completely think them through. In the meantime, enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ROTG and all rights go to DreamWorks Animation.**

**Merry Christmas, Sapphire!**

**Chapter One**

The first thing that greeted Sapphire Aquamarie that morning when she visited Santoff Claussen that December 23 was a very, very, _very _busy Jolly Russian Red Fat Man barking out orders left and right. Yetis furiously rushed to and fro, avoiding mischievous elves, as North directed them.

"Come on, everyone! This is not a drill! Repeat! Not a drill! Get the reindeer fed! The sleigh prepared! Phil, is the takeoff ramp done with construction?! Move it, everyone! Tomorrow's the big day! Let's hurry up! _Shostakovich, _Dingle! Do _not _play with those!" North yelled, waving his swords about in a frenzy as he gave commands like an angry Soviet Union Commander.

"Wow…North seriously needs to take a chill pill…" Sapphire murmured to herself before a little icy kiss of wind tickled her ear. "If he gets too stressed again this year, I'm worried that he'll burst an artery." A sweet, cool voice whispered to her ear. Sapphire sighed blissfully as cold lips gently pecked her cheek. "Was last Christmas like this too, Jack?" she giggled, looking up at her adorable, mischievous boyfriend.

"Almost. Last year, I was afraid he was gonna get a heart attack when the power went out in the middle of final preparations." Jack chuckled. And as if on cue, the power went out and all the machines stopped working! "AAAAAHHH! MAN IN MOON, WHY?!" North yelled out, along with some Russian curses that were way too confusing for Jack and Sapphire to even understand.

"And it looks like I need to go check on the generator, _again_." Jack sighed, shaking his head. "Mind if I come with you?" Sapphire asked hopefully. "That'd be great. I never really liked going down to check on the generator on my own." Jack smiled as he gently took the water spirit's hand in his.

"Too dark and scary down there?" Sapphire asked softly as they took the elevator to get to the workshop's lower levels. "No, sure it's kind of dark there but that's not the reason why I don't really like going down here by myself…" Jack said quietly as they went down a flight of stairs to get to the generator room. "Is the generator kind of hard to work on?" Sapphire cocked her head as they made it to the generator room.

The generator of Santoff Claussen was, surprisingly, an electrical one. Grabbing a flashlight he had placed nearby specifically for this purpose, Jack checked on the generator and found the problem. "Another blown fuse…Sapphire, there's a toolbox under that table. I need you to get the blue fuse in there." Jack carefully instructed his girlfriend as he shut off all the fuses to avoid the risk of getting electrocuted. Sapphire fumbled about in the dark until she found the toolbox and found the right fuse. Handing it to Jack, Sapphire watched as Jack carefully replaced the worn out one with the new fuse.

"Okay, that should do it." Jack said as he turned the power back on. The lights quickly flickered back on and Sapphire smiled. "The generator itself is pretty easy work. I studied all of the blueprints for it and I've been planning to make a couple of improvements." Jack said, pleased with his repair work. "You know, you could switch to solar power here. With the North Pole usually having more daylight in some seasons, solar panels can provide the workshop with extra power." Sapphire suggested. Jack's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Huh, never thought of that. I better draw up some plans." He smiled, glad to have gotten another idea to improve Santoff Claussen from his brainy girlfriend.

"By the way, Jack…You never told me _why _you don't like coming down here by yourself. You say that it's not too dark or scary here, the generator's easy to fix…so what's the reason?" Sapphire asked curiously. Jack smirked a bit before placing his staff against the wall and suddenly grabbing Sapphire by the waist. "It's always too lonely for me whenever I come down here…" he whispered, gently kissing Sapphire. The Guardian of Equality let out a soft moan as the Guardian of Fun's cool lips meshed with her warm ones and passionately kissed Jack back. Jack smiled into the kiss as he wrapped one arm around Sapphire and cupped her face in the other.

The Guardian couple went into full make-out session mode. Sapphire, in between kisses, asked her boyfriend to make them a little bed of snow for them to lie on. Jack gladly obliged and, before long, the two of them were in the cold little snow bed. "Maybe I should come down here with you every time the generator needs to be fixed…" Sapphire purred seductively as she kissed along Jack's perfect jaw line. "I'd like that very much…" Jack murmured, sucking her neck. Moaning softly in Jack's ear, Sapphire snuck her hands underneath Jack's frost-covered, navy blue hoodie to feel his tamed, yet still so incredible, muscles. Groaning at Sapphire's touch, Jack upped his game and French-kissed her like a man possessed. And then…well, let's just leave those two to their business for now…

* * *

Meanwhile back in the workshop, North was so relieved to see the power come back on and he resumed barking out orders. But when the other Guardians: Bunny, Sandy, Tooth, Mother Nature, Father Time, Baby Tooth, Millennium and Marina arrived, he obliged to serve them cookies and eggnog. Baby Tooth, Millennium and Marina eagerly nibbled on the cookies while Sandy happily drank cups of eggnog. Tooth decided to help some Yetis doing lift work by flitting over to any toys up high that needed to be brought down while Father Time helpfully slowed down the clock a bit to give North some more time to prepare.

"I believe you need some soothing aromatherapy, North. Luckily I just happen to have the perfect holiday scent to perk you up." Mother Nature then had peppermint plants grow in her hair, the refreshing cool smell of fresh peppermint wafting through the air like magic. "Having trouble getting ready, mate?" Bunny smirked as North breathed in and out deeply. "If this is like how you prepare Easter, now I know how you feel when I summon you all for help." North sighed, relaxing a little. Then Sandy, looking up from his seventh cup of eggnog, made snowflake and water droplet sand symbols appear over his head. "North, I think we're two Guardians short." Tooth reported, seeing that Jack Frost and Sapphire Aquamarie weren't present.

Baby Tooth chirped in affirmation, looking around. "Weird, Sapphire said she was gonna visit Jack today. Where could she be?" Marina wondered out loud, swiveling her long graceful neck around to look for her blue haired friend. "Ah, she probably went off with Jack to go do some mischief. You know how those two can get into all sorts of shenanigans during winter." Millennium hooted knowingly.

North stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Now you mention it, power went out and then came back. They must have gone down to fix generator." He said. But if the power had already returned, shouldn't Jack and Sapphire be here by now? A little concerned, the Guardians went downstairs. But when they neared the generator room, they heard an odd chorus of moans coming from behind the door!

"Mmmm…you sure know how to make a lady feel happy, Jack…"

"For you, Sapphire, I try my best…God, you're really good at this…"

Baby Tooth and Marina both blushed at what they heard while Millennium said in a low hoot, "There goes our innocence…Retreat…" before the three of them high tailed it out of there. The other Guardians, on the other hand, looked at each other in shock. Oh Man in Moon, were they…?

"This is so wrong on so many levels…" Tooth mumbled. Sandy nodded in agreement and covered his ears as the moans intensified. "Are they…?" Father Time asked slowly, his eyes widening behind his brass spectacles. "Now, now…let's not jump to conclusions…" Mother Time chided her fellow Guardians, smiling slightly at her stepdaughter's…spunkiness.

North was rather uncomfortable with the situation. He sort of blamed himself for this because he had given Jack _The Talk _a couple of months after the boy and Sapphire became a couple and wondered if Jack was taking the whole '_birds and the bees' thing seriously..._

Bunny…did not have any shame.

"Let's see what those two lovebirds are up to now, eh?" he said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Before any of the other Guardians could stop him, Bunny kicked the door open! Much to their surprise (_and Bunny's slight disappointment_), Jack and Sapphire were still fully-clothed and just lying in a small snowdrift while kissing each other passionately.

Bunny sighed, slightly disappointed that he didn't catch the two teenage Guardians in anything rule-breaking, while Tooth, Sandy, Mother Nature and Father Time all sighed out in relief. North chose that moment to have a little fun.

"I see you two kissing, but there is no mistletoe under!"

Jack and Sapphire were so busy kissing that they didn't even notice Bunny kicking the door open and their friend's staring at them until North's jovial booming voice brought them to attention. Lips making distinct '_pops!_' as they separated, Jack and Sapphire turned their heads to see their fellow Guardians staring at them with wide eyes!

"Uh…Hi…" "'Sup?" Sapphire and Jack greeted them, their faces turning all shades of pink and red. After a couple of seconds of awkward silence, the Guardians burst out laughing. "Take it easy, mates! It's not even Christmas yet and you're already kissing without the mistletoe!" Bunny guffawed. Jack glared coldly at the Easter Kangaroo before noticing Sapphire's face suddenly turn sad at the word '_Christmas_'.

Why would Sapphire be sad at such a great time of year? Christmas is pretty much one of the best holidays in the year!

So why was Sapphire Aquamarie, the Guardian of Equality, suddenly sad upon the mention of Christmas?

Jack was soon going to find out.

**Yeah, I know…kind of silly of me starting off the Christmas story like this. Sorry, I just couldn't help myself :p**

**Plus I thought our two favorite teen Guardians deserved some love this holiday season. Anyways, I'll work on the next chapter tomorrow. Till then, read and review!**

**-GuardianDragon98**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another update to this lovely tale! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Note: I do NOT own ROTG.**

**Chapter Two**

Back upstairs, the Guardians chatted on their plans for the upcoming Christmas Party they were going to throw once North had finished making deliveries all over the world. Ideas were pitched back and forth.

"We can have an egg-rolling contest in the hall!" Bunny piped up.

"I'll make us all dessert, sugar-free ones that is!" Tooth said excitedly.

"I suppose I can make time go slow for tomorrow night for you, North, to finish all your deliveries with enough time to spare for the celebration." Father Time told his old friend. "And wait until all of you try my Ham Roast with my Secret Herb sauce. I guarantee you'll be all coming back for seconds _and _thirds!" Mother Nature said, smiling.

"Gift giving! We must certainly have gift giving at midnight!" Millennium hooted. "Party! Party!" Marina cheered with Baby Tooth, who was chirping with glee. "Please let us have a snowball fight indoors, North? The elves and I have been _begging _for that to be allowed even for just one night!" Jack pleaded with some elves, kneeling on the floor and clasping his hands together while giving the Russian Guardian of Wonder his best puppy-dog look.

North chuckled at the winter Guardian's pleading look and nodded. Jack let out a victory whoop while the elves jangled their bells excitedly. Phil, on the other hand, grumbled to his fellow Yetis to get the snow shovels ready for tomorrow night.

The only one who wasn't pitching party ideas was Sapphire, who just hung around by the window. Jack was about to ask her for her suggestions when Sapphire suddenly just opened the window and used a waterspout to propel her out of the window, leaving the rest of the team looking at her retreating form in confusion.

"What was that all about?" Bunny wondered out loud. Jack looked at Mother Nature, Father Time, Millennium and Marina hopefully for an explanation. "My wife and I have no idea why she left, Jack…" Father Time sighed. "Come to think of it, she's been feeling pretty down ever since we began preparing for Christmas this week. We don't know why…" Mother Nature said worriedly. Then Marina spoke up. "Uh, I think I know what's wrong…" she began carefully. The others turned to look at her. "And what would it be, Marina?" Millennium asked, cocking his head curiously.

The swan looked nervous as she explained. "Sapphire's actually been helping her family pack for a trip back to Florida. All of their relatives are there so Donnie, Layla and Mr. and Mrs. Aquamarie are going there later this afternoon, actually…to spend Christmas there back in Florida. Sapphire she…she's kind of unsure where she should celebrate Christmas this year…" Marina explained.

The other Guardians could only look at each other, realization dawning on them all.

Sapphire had just become a Guardian and had to adjust drastically to her new life. She wasn't a regular 16-year-old now. Rather, she was now a powerful water spirit that had a duty to protect all children worldwide, make sure they remember the importance of equality in their lives as well as protect all bodies of water. Hardly something you could call a regular life…

Now her family, her _birth family_, was leaving for the holidays and Sapphire was torn on whether she should go with them or have Christmas with her new Guardian family! Talk about a dilemma…

"Oh the poor dear…" Tooth said softly. Sandy put a hand to his chin, trying to think of a solution along with Bunny and Millennium. Meanwhile Jack looked to North. Knowing what the Guardian of Fun wanted, North handed him a snow globe. Baby Tooth chirped and perched on Jack's shoulder, wanting to go wherever the winter spirit was going.

"Burgess, please!" Jack said, throwing the snow globe up into the air. A swirling vortex appeared in midair and Jack flew into it with Baby Tooth. "Hey! Wait up!" Marina called, flying into the portal after them.

* * *

"Careful with that box, sweetie." Sapphire's mother, Sadie Aquamarie, warned her second eldest child. "I got it, Mom." Layla Aquamarie said as she hefted the box full of presents for their relatives into the family station wagon. Donnie Aquamarie, the youngest, was helping his father, Joshua Aquamarie, with checking the car's tires. "No flats, Dad." Donnie reported. "Looks like we're good to go everyone." Joshua whistled just as Sapphire arrived.

"Looks like I came just in time to give you a send-off. Say Happy Holidays to grandma, grandpa and all our aunts, uncles and cousins back at home for me. Oh! And Layla, tell Nathan, Georgia, Nick, Abby and Collette I say Merry Christmas!" Sapphire told her family. "We will, Saph!" Layla laughed, giving her big sister a hug. "You sure you can't come with us?" Donnie asked, a little disappointed. "Well, I'm probably gonna be invisible to almost everyone there…" Sapphire shrugged.

Sadie and Joshua sighed and both gave their daughter a hug and a kiss.

"We'll be back as soon as we can. Then we can have our own little late Christmas party for just the five of us." Joshua told his daughter, gently running a hand through Sapphire's long, blue hair. "Six, if Jack decides to join us." Sadie added, embracing her daughter once more. Sapphire smiled. "Just take care, alright? If you guys ever need me, just go to any water source and scream. I'll hear you guys and I'll be there as fast as a wave coming to the shore." She grinned.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Sapphire, wait!" Donnie and Layla suddenly grabbed something out of one of the boxes and ran up to their big sister, bearing two big presents. "For you, sis!" "Merry Christmas, Saph!" Layla and Donnie chirped as they gave their early Christmas presents to Sapphire.

"Aww…thanks, you two. You two are the best siblings in the whole world." Sapphire cooed, giving them both hugs and kisses.

Jack, Baby Tooth and Marina arrived just in time to see the Aquamarie climb into their car and drive off, with Sapphire waving good-bye to them.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Have fun in Florida! Donnie! Layla! Don't stay up too late waiting for North, okay?! Bye! I'll see you all soon after Christmas!" the Guardian of Equality called after them as the car drove down the road. When the car was out of sight, Sapphire sighed sadly. Looks like she wasn't gonna be able to spend Christmas with her family in Florida…

At least she had the Guardians to celebrate the holidays with…

* * *

Unbeknownst to Sapphire, her three Guardian friends were watching her from nearby. Jack frowned upon seeing that his girl was feeling down. Baby Tooth chirped softly, not liking Sapphire's sad face. "Poor Saph…I wish we could do something for her…" Marina said softly.

That's when a light bulb lit up Jack's brain.

But first, he had to round up some helpers…namely, Jamie and the kids.

Flying over to Jamie's house, Jack was greeted by his first believer and the rest of the gang. "Jack-Jack!" Jamie's little sister, Sophie, giggled as she ran up to Jack to give him a hug. "We can't wait for Christmas!" Caleb shouted in excitement. "We're planning on staying up all night to see North in action!" his twin brother, Claude, whooped. "But what if Sandy knocks us out with his dream sand?" Monty piped up. "Maybe we can ask him to let us stay awake for one night?" Pippa suggested. "Are you planning to stay on the Naughty list again this year, Jack?" Cupcake asked the winter spirit, her hands on her hips in a knowing fashion. Jamie quickly got his friends to quiet down, seeing that Jack had something on his mind.

"You need help with anything, Jack?" he asked politely. "Let's just say that I'm planning to give a certain someone a very special gift this Christmas…" Jack grinned. "Namely, Sapphire!" Marina called out cheekily before earning a hush up chirp from Baby Tooth. Jack tried his best to hide his blush while the kids giggled.

"So…what do you need help with, Romeo?" Jamie asked jokingly. Jack rolled his eyes at the kid but smiled, a very good idea already planned out.

"First off: We need to tell the others about this. So, follow us!" Jack said as he got his spare snow globe out of his pocket and opened up another portal back to the Pole. Whooping in excitement, the kids followed Jack, Marina and Baby Tooth into the vortex.

* * *

Sapphire meanwhile flew off to the Pond so she could open her presents. She smiled as she opened her gifts. From Layla, she got an adorable blue knitted sweater that had the silver G-symbol of the Guardians. When she opened Donnie's present, however, tears welled up in her sea blue eyes as she took out a seashell decorated photo frame with a picture of her with her family, both old and new…They took that big family photo a month after she became a Guardian…

"I wish I could spend Christmas with all of you…" she whispered, a small tear sliding down her cheek and dropping onto the photo frame.

* * *

Back at the Pole, Jack told everyone his brilliant idea.

"You want to bring Sapphire's family and some of her friends _here _after _their _Christmas party so they can celebrate with us during _our _Christmas party?" North asked Jack in surprise. "Just her parents, Donnie, Layla and her five surfing buddies. I think she'd really like that." Jack explained. "But Jack, we can't just transport them here magically to the Pole all of a sudden. People will get confused when they just suddenly disappear!" Tooth said worriedly. "We can do it when everyone's asleep. Of course, I'll have to fly to Florida to give them the heads-up. I can go there now actually while they're on the road." Jack said convincingly.

"Yeah!" "It can work!" "Sounds like a really good idea!" "Uh-huh!" the kids agreed with the Guardian of Fun. "That way, Sapphire can celebrate her first Christmas as a Guardian with everyone. And it's going to work. We're sure of it." Jamie piped up.

The Guardians looked thoughtful as they silently looked at the little party committee that had assembled in front of them. Jack looked up at them hopefully. He really wanted to do this for Sapphire…He was positive that it was going to make her really happy…

Finally North and all the other Guardians smiled and nodded.

"Thanks guys! Okay! Kids, you guys help in getting the party ready! Marina, you're coming with me to Florida!" Jack said as he flew out the window. "Aye-aye, Jack!" Marina giggled, following the winter spirit outside.

* * *

When the swan and winter spirit had gone, everyone looked at each other and smiled. "I gotta admit. Annoying as he is, Jack's a good mate for Sapphire." Bunny remarked. "He's such a sweetheart." Mother Nature gushed. "And a gentleman." Father Time added. "You must be proud, North." Millennium hooted. North laughed heartily. It was no secret that he treated Jack like his own son. And, make no mistake, he was very proud of Jack stepping up to take charge of something.

"Well gang, let's get preparing! North's delivery run and the party is tomorrow!" Jamie alerted the crew, everyone giving cheers of agreement in response.

**Read and review. Those two things are gonna serve as one of my best Christmas gifts ever this year :D**

**-GuardianDragon98**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another update! And just in time for Christmas Eve :D**

**Note: I do NOT own ROTG**

**Chapter Three**

Sapphire went to Jamie's neighborhood, only to find that the kids weren't even there. Not really sure on what to do, the Guardian of Equality just decided to go do some sight-seeing. She went around the entire town of Burgess, watching as adults did last minute Christmas shopping and kids played about in the snow, singing Christmas Carols all day long.

"Huh…I've seen similar traditions here…Hmmm…Maybe the Philippines have something fun for the holidays…I've always wanted to see the _Simbang Gabi_ in Church…" Sapphire said out loud before remembering that she wasn't really talking to anyone. "And…I'm…talking to myself…" she mumbled, feeling embarrassed before heading off to Southeast Asia.

Meanwhile in Florida, the Aquamarie had arrived at the beach house where they were going to celebrate Christmas with their extended family. Sapphire and Layla's surfing buddies: Nathan, Georgia, Nick, Abby and Collette, or as they now liked to call themselves…_The Florida Five-O_.

"Florida Five-O? Real original, guys." Layla rolled her eyes at her crew. "Hey, Hawaii's got their Five-O so why can't we have our own Five-O?" Nick joked. "Hawaii's got rad waves. But if you ask us, Florida's got waves and sunshine." Nathan grinned. "So Saph's not here with you and Don, Layla?" Collette asked the now 12-year-old Aquamarie. "Nope…It's going to be really different celebrating Christmas this year…" Layla shrugged. "What with her being a Guardian and all now, huh?" Georgia said, a little sad that Sapphire wouldn't be able to join the fun. "Well, that's not gonna be fun…" Abby whistled.

"If fun's what you guys need, I'm the man for the job!"

Layla and her friends practically jumped like spooked rabbits when they heard Jack's lighthearted laugh! "Hi!" Marina greeted them cheerily as she and Jack made a landing on the beachfront. "Jack? Marina?" Layla asked in surprise. That's when the Florida Five-O panicked, upon seeing some people headed in their direction.

"Hide Marina!" "Giant swan! Must not be seen!"

Donnie caught up with his sister in time to see Layla watching with amusement as Nathan, Georgia, Nick, Abby and Collette scramble to hide Marina in a mishmash of umbrellas and beach towels while Jack lazily swirled a couple of snowflakes in the air.

"What…is going on…?" Donnie mumbled, confused. "You tell me." Layla shrugged before looking at Jack and reminded him, "Jack, we're in Florida. Snow's not supposed to be falling here."

"Sorry." Jack chuckled, making all the snowflakes vanish. The Florida Five-O had just finished covering Marina up and turned to the Guardian of Fun. "So, what brings you back to our shores Jack?" Collette inquired. "If you're looking for Saph, she's not here at the moment." Nathan informed him. "Marina and I are here to invite you guys." Jack smiled at his girlfriend's good friends. "Invite us to what?" Nick asked curiously. "We're having this big Christmas Party tomorrow night after North makes his rounds. We're gonna surprise Sapphire with her family and you guys after your party here in Florida's finished." Marina told them, her voice a little muffled by a beach towel covering her.

That got Layla, Donnie and the Florida Five-O talking.

"A party at the North Pole?" Georgia asked, her eyes wide. "You're kidding! That is, like totally, the best location for an awesome Christmas party!" Abby gushed. "I suppose it is. And don't worry about your families getting worried. We'll pick you guys up when everyone's asleep. Father Time's gonna make time slow down…little more magic…you guys will have the time of your lives and be back home before anyone even notices." Jack told them.

"We're in!" The Florida Five-O cheered. Donnie and Layla both thought that it was a pretty good idea…but they'd have to ask for their parents' permission. And, as if on cue, Joshua and Sadie arrived with boxes of decorations for the beach house. Needless to say, they were rather surprised to see Jack in Florida…and even more surprised to see Marina disguised as a pile of beach ware.

But when they found out about the party, they were more than happy to accept the invitation. After all, Sapphire was still their daughter even if she was a Guardian now and nobody in their family should celebrate Christmas alone. In thanks, Jack and Marina helped decorate the beach house before promptly leaving.

"Marina, you head on back to the Pole. I got something else I need to do." Jack told Sapphire's trusty swan companion. "You got it, Jack!" Marina saluted with her port wing before flying off North. Jack, on the other hand, rode the winds to Antarctica.

"Now…where did I find those things again…?" Jack mumbled, exploring the icy wasteland in search of something he was going to need for later. What was that thing perhaps? For now, let's leave Jack to his mysterious search.

Meanwhile back in Santoff Claussen, things were going smoothly. For once, the elves were assisting instead of hindering the Yetis in loading the sleigh and all the Guardians were pitching in to make preparations for the party. Sophie had a lot of fun making the Christmas cookies with Bunny and Tooth while the other kids helped Sandy, Mother Nature and Father Time decorate the Globe Room. Jamie was assigned to be North's special helper and helped the Guardian of Wonder check both the Naughty List and Nice List twice. When Jamie saw that Jack's name was at the top of the Naughty List, he looked at North questioningly.

"One his biggest accomplishments. I'd keep him on top there, even if he very, very, _Very_ Nice boy. That's all he wants this Christmas." North laughed. "Jack, you never fail to surprise me…" Jamie rolled his eyes in good humor as he resumed checking.

Marina arrived at the Pole shortly after and helped as well. By the end of the day, all preparations were finished.

"Good luck tomorrow, North!" "See you at the party!" "Go and give lots of gifts tomorrow night, North!" Jamie, Sophie, Pippa, Cupcake, Monty, Caleb and Claude all cheered as they went home via another snow globe portal. The Guardians also wished their Russian friend all the best as they went to their home worlds. In Sandy and Tooth's case, they went right back to work in sending good dreams and collecting the teeth.

Strangely though, Mother Nature and Father Time knew that Sapphire hadn't gone home to the Palace of Beginnings yet but they still left for home. "We let her go off on her own from time to time. She's a young woman now, North, and can take care of herself." Mother Nature said. "And we both know that your son's not far away from her. We know that if ever Sapphire needs assistance, Jack is there to give it to her. We trust them both very much." Father Time added as he, his wife, Marina and Millennium went home.

And just at that moment, Jack arrived. The Guardian of Fun looked tired, but happy nonetheless, as he quickly said goodnight to North and left for his room, clutching a cloth-covered object close to his chest.

"Have fun in making the deliveries, North!" Jack shouted as he went to bed. North laughed heartily and went to bed as well. He was going to need all the energy he could get, for tomorrow…was Christmas Eve.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this update. And incidentally, what do you guys think Jack was doing in Antarctica?**

**As for the **_**Simbang Gabi, **_**it's a real Christmas thing we do in the Philippines (where I'm from). It's usually a nighttime mass done during the Christmas season. And here in the Philippines, we have the LONGEST Christmas season in the world :D**

**So, Merry Christmas! Or as we say in the Philippines: MALIGAYANG PASKO PO!**

**Anyways, read and review ;)**

**-GuardianDragon98**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone :D**

**I'm sorry if this Chapter seems a bit rushed but well, I just finished this story because I just came back from a Christmas outing with my family!**

**Anyways, Merry Christmas everyone :D God Bless!**

**Note: I do NOT own ROTG**

**Chapter Four**

"_Thank you! Thank you! Ang babait ninyo, thank you!_"

Sapphire found herself singing along with the Filipino kids as they went door-to-door, singing carols as they wandered through the brightly lit streets at night. When she arrived in the Philippines, the time zones instantly changed and it was December 24th already. North, she figured, was going to be up bright and early tomorrow to do all the deliveries on time. As Sapphire kept an eye on the carolers, she looked around and saw families together and happily enjoying their delicious Noche Buenas, singing Christmas songs and opening presents.

The atmosphere was so festive, so cheerful…so happy.

And it, honestly, made Sapphire's heart ache a little for the company of her dear family and friends. Finally seeing enough, Sapphire made herself go home to the Palace of Beginnings.

(_**Time skip to Christmas Eve**_)

Sapphire pretty much stayed at the Palace of Beginnings the whole day. For some reason, she just didn't have much holiday cheer. But when North and Jack stopped by, Mother Nature, Father Time, Marina and Millennium practically dragged the water spirit out of the Palace and onto the sleigh! They were that desperate for her to go outside, actually.

"I don't really feel like going…" Sapphire whined as she got on next to Jack. "Oh, come on, Sapphire! Don't be such a killjoy!" Jack laughed while North cracked the reins. "Tonight, Sapphire, you and Jack are my not-so-little helpers! _Klassno!_" North laughed heartily. As much as Sapphire didn't really want to do much since she was basically somewhat depressed, she found herself having fun helping Jack drop presents into chimneys and sneaking into houses that didn't have any. They visited every country, making sure that every single kid in the world got gifts from North. And the reindeer were pretty playful too!

When they arrived at Florida and saw Sapphire's family all fast asleep, Jack and North exchanged glances and nodded while Sapphire sadly watched her parents and little siblings peacefully sleep. "Jack, there's something I need you to do here. Catch up with us when you're done with assignment." North instructed the Guardian of Fun. "You got it, North." Jack said with a salute and flew off. "What's the assignment, North?" Sapphire raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Ah…cookies. I need more cookies!" North fibbed and got Sapphire on the sleigh. Sapphire was confused, but chose not to ask any more questions as they headed back to the Pole.

"Are they gone?" Sadie and Joshua whispered to Jack, who was hanging around by their window. Jack nodded.

"Okay, kids! Quietly now!"

Donnie, Layla and the Florida Five-O silently followed Mr. and Mrs. Aquamarie outside to the back of the beach house. Without a second to spare, Jack opened up a portal to Santoff Claussen. Upon arrival, Jack flew to the very top of the Globe of Belief and cleared his throat.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE GET MOVING! THE PARTY'S STARTING IN EXACTLY FIVE MINUTES! LET'S GO, GO, GO!"

Hearing Jack's yell, the other Guardians, Yetis, Elves and Mini Fairies scrambled to make final preparations. And just in time, for North's sleigh had just arrived!

"Why do I need to wear a blindfold again?" Sapphire asked as she stumbled and found North's hand to steady her. "No reason." North said simply. Finally Sapphire decided to just be honest with the Guardian of Wonder.

"Okay, North, this might hurt your feelings…but I'm not really happy this Christmas. D-don't get me wrong…I'm sure you Guardians have heaps of fun during this time of year, but…I-I just really miss Christmas with my…my birth family. Th-that doesn't mean I don't consider you guys as family now. It's just that…North? _North, where did you go?_"

Sapphire had been so busy talking that she didn't realize that North had led her to the door to the Globe Room and had slipped inside without her even noticing it! Taking the blindfold off, Sapphire looked around for North before finally giving up.

"Might as well go check on the Globe…" she sighed as she opened the door…

"SURPRISE! MERRY CHRISTMAS, SAPPHIRE!"

The Guardian of Equality practically froze in amazement at the sight before her. The Globe Room was decked out in holiday fashion, complete with a towering Christmas Tree that had presents galore under it. But what really surprised Sapphire…was that her family and five surfing buddies were with her Guardian family.

"What…the…?" Sapphire mumbled, unable to comprehend on what was happening before Marina waddled over to her. "Nice surprise, huh, Saph?" the giant swan smiled at her. "Y-yeah…" Sapphire said before she was suddenly taken to her parents and siblings, who gave her a big hug along with her surfing buddies.

"Mom! Dad! Donnie! Layla! And Nick, Nathan, Georgia, Abby and Collette! H-how'd you guys get here?!" Sapphire asked in surprise. "Jack invited us!" Donnie and Layla chorused. "He…_what_?" Sapphire asked, wide-eyed. "This whole thing couldn't have been set up without him, darling." Sadie smiled lovingly at her daughter. "Once our party in Florida ended, Jack took us here via snow globe." Joshua chimed in. "He wanted to surprise you, Saph!" Nathan laughed. "And it worked!" Nick chimed in. "I wish boys in Florida could be as sweet as Jack…" Abby sighed wistfully. "He saw that you wanted to have both of your families together for Christmas." Georgia informed Sapphire. "So…he got us all together." Collette added.

Sapphire was just blown away. Jack actually did all of this for her…and on such short notice as well!

That's when the Guardian of Equality looked up at the Globe of Belief. And there, amidst all the bright lights of believers, was Jack Frost. The winter spirit smiled and flew down to Sapphire, who looked at him in awe.

"All of this…_You did all of this for me_?" she whispered. "Not everything…just bringing your family and friends here. Everyone helped. And, yes. All of this is for you, Sapphire." Jack said softly. "And not for me? What am I? Chopped sauerkraut?" North asked loudly in mock complaint. Wasn't _he _the one supposed to have a party thrown in his honor? He was Father _Christmas _for Man in Moon's sake!

"And you too, North!" Jack added, laughing with everyone else. Sapphire smiled the biggest and brightest smile that made Tooth and her fairies gush in delight as she embraced her big-hearted boyfriend. And Jack smiled as he hugged her back.

Then Marina, Millennium and Baby Tooth flew up to the center of the room. "PARTY TIME!" Marina and Millennium cheered!

The party was, without a doubt, the most fun Christmas party Sapphire, her family, friends and the kids had ever had. And they had a feeling that they'd be having more amazing parties as the years went by. Games such as Bunny's Easter Egg Roll and Sandy's Charades were played, carols were sung and the food was just delicious (_Mother Nature's Ham Roast with Secret Herb Sauce and Tooth's sugar-free desserts and Christmas Cake had everyone even asking for fourths!_). Before the Gift Exchange, Jack made sure he had all the kids and Sapphire on his team for the snowball fight to end all snowball fights! By the time the winner was declared (_Team Frost, of course, won_), the Globe Room was covered in a two-feet thick layer of snow and frost decorated everything. But for once, Phil didn't complain about the icy mess because he and his fellow Yetis had fun too.

Then, after a short prayer to thank the Lord, the long-awaited Gift Exchange began and everyone was ecstatic to get their presents at last.

Sapphire had received tons of gifts from her birth family: a new surfboard her Florida Five-O friends had chipped in to get for her, a special waterproof camera from her parents, a new swimsuit from Layla and a stuffed whale from Donnie.

Her Guardian family didn't forget to give her gifts too. North gave her one of his special snow globes that could be used over and over again to her heart's content, a hand painted Easter Egg studded with sapphires and emeralds from Bunny, a music box with a mosaic image of the Tooth Palace from Tooth, a warm blue quilt from Sandy and a lovely aquamarine bracelet from Mother Nature and Father Time.

Jack's present was the last.

"Just stand right here where the moon shines and I'll be right back!" Jack said to his girlfriend before flying off. Confused, Sapphire glanced at the others who were all just as confused as her. Jack returned seconds later, carrying an intricately carved ice chest. "Jack, it's beautiful!" Sapphire gasped, gazing at the chest as moonlight shone down on it causing magnificent swirls of light to refract through the ice and bounce of the walls like an aurora. "This? This is just the carrying case. The real gift is inside." Jack smiled, handing her the chest. Excited, Sapphire opened the lid to reveal a large crystal.

The Guardians recognized it on sight.

"A Moon Crystal…" North said in amazement. "Incredibly rare!" Father Time added. "We haven't seen one of those in ages…" Mother Nature said in awe. Sandy stared at the Moon Crystal with wide eyes. "Crikey…those things can only be found deep in Antarctica." Bunny remarked. "It's amazing that Jack found one so fast…" Tooth said admiringly.

That's when Manny shone his brightest ray of moonlight down on the Moon Crystal. Sapphire gasped as light bounced off of it and an aurora shone around the whole Globe Room while the Crystal glowed. But what really caught Sapphire's attention was…

"Hey! Th-that's me being rescued by you, Jack!" she exclaimed, pointing at the memory of Jack saving her from Onyx all those months ago being shown in the lights like a video along with all the memories she had shared with Jack and her family. "Yeah…that's the power of the Moon Crystal. It shows the person whoever has it their most treasured memories. It's like a tooth box…only without the teeth…" Jack explained, giving Tooth a sheepish look. "Jack, a Moon Crystal _doesn't _just show memories! It can also…oh, look! There! Right there!" Tooth squealed, pointing at another event playing out in the aurora. Sapphire and Jack then saw themselves having fun together doing things that they hadn't even done yet! Playing piano and cello together, dancing…and was it just them or did they see themselves riding _dragons_ earlier?

"It shows visions of the future too…" Sapphire said in amazement before seeing one last future vision. And this one…had her walking down the aisle, wearing a wedding gown with her father, over to an altar…where Jack, wearing a rather dashing tuxedo, was waiting for her…

Jack's icy blue eyes widened in shock as he realized what the vision was showing.

At that moment, the Moon Crystal stopped glowing and the visions disappeared. Once that was over, everyone looked at Sapphire, who stared at Jack. The Guardian of Fun stared back at her as well. The two of them were like that for several seconds until Sapphire closed the lid of the chest. "You saw that as well, right?" Sapphire asked slowly. "Yeah…I-I did…" Jack replied, knowing what both he and Sapphire were referring to.

The future vision…of their wedding day.

Then Sapphire smiled widely. "We'll just take it slow and steady for now, okay?" she asked jokingly. "I'm in no rush to get hitched yet!" Jack laughed before suddenly getting hugged by Sapphire. "Thank you, Jack…_for making this the best Christmas ever_…" the Guardian of Equality whispered, her voice thick with emotion. "For you, Sapphire, anything…" Jack whispered, embracing his girlfriend tightly.

"OH MAN IN MOON, WE FORGOT!"

Everyone practically jumped at North's yell. "Jack! I…We…" North managed to stutter before the other Guardians remembered something important concerning their second youngest member.

"Oh, Jack…we forgot to give _you _a gift!" Tooth squeaked in horror. Sapphire smirked slightly. "It's a good thing _I _didn't." she declared, winking at Marina. The swan got her signal and then got something out from behind the Globe. "I had it hidden in here a few days in advance." Sapphire smiled, handing Jack a large, wrapped gift box. Jack carefully opened the box to reveal a cello case. His jaw dropped to the floor as he opened it and found a _cello made of ice _inside, complete with an ice bow!

"Wow…you gotta be kidding me…" he mumbled, awestruck. "She worked on that thing the whole autumn! It was carving the cello that took a lot of time!" Marina informed him, giggling. North's wondrous eyes widened in realization. "So _that's _why she asked for ice sculpting lessons last September…" he said. Jack looked at Sapphire, who smiled shyly.

"You like it?" the water spirit asked him. Jack grinned. "Like it? Sapphire, _I love it!_ Thank you, thank you, thank you, a million times, _thank you_!" he whooped, giving Sapphire a big hug and joyfully spinning her about.

"Try singing a song, Saph! And Jack can play accompaniment!" Layla suggested excitedly. "Silent Night! That's our favorite!" Donnie cheered. Not wanting to disappoint, Sapphire and Jack looked at each other and smiled. Once Jack and his cello were in position, Sapphire opened her mouth and sang while Jack weaved the bow through the cello's strings.

_Silent Night, Holy Night_

_All is calm, all is bright_

_Round yon Virgin, Mother and Child_

_Holy Infant so tender and mild_

_Sleep in Heavenly Peace_

_Sleep in Heavenly Peace_

Soon, the kids joined in singing.

_Silent Night, Holy Night_

_Shepherds quake at the sight_

_Glories stream from heaven afar_

_Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia_

_Christ the Savior is born_

_Christ the Savior is born_

For the last chorus, the Guardians, Sapphire's family and friends all joined in as well.

_Silent Night, Holy Night_

_Son of God love's pure light_

_Radiant beams from Thy Holy Face_

_With dawn of redeeming grace,_

_Jesus Lord, at Thy birth_

_Jesus Lord, at Thy birth_

Once the singing was over, Jack and Sapphire bowed to their audience who all cheered and applauded them. That's when Baby Tooth got an idea. She quickly flitted over to a mistletoe plant, grabbed a sprig and flew over to Jack and Sapphire. Both teenage Guardians blushed once they saw the mistletoe while their friends all chanted, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

"Just so you know, Jack…getting everyone together…that's already the greatest gift of all…" Sapphire smiled shyly. "I didn't even ask for a gift…Sure I'm happy that I'm at the top of the Naughty List again…but I didn't really ask for anything…For me, I already have my gift." Jack admitted sheepishly. "Which is?" Sapphire asked, leaning towards him. Jack smiled and leaned in as well. "…_You_. Merry Christmas, Sapphire." He whispered as they kissed under the mistletoe, much to everyone's delight.

'_This is the best Christmas ever!_' Sapphire thought happily as she and Jack had their first sweet Christmas kiss, the moon shining brightly on this most special Christmas.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**


End file.
